A Meeting of Souls
by Wicked1226
Summary: What would have happened if Gaara and Naruto's first meeting went differently. When two lonely souls meet the attraction is undeniable. GaaNaru.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even Naruto.

A Meeting of Souls

On the day of the chuunin exams Naruto was sitting in his apartment, the area barren and sparse as he shivered uncontrollably.

Something was coming, something big, something special.

All of his senses were on fire and everything he did was stained with a hint of nervousness. The night before was sleepless but he was happy. Kyuubi was ecstatic, and that had confused him to no end. The oversized fox was purring inside of him, content to watch his host as he realized what was happening. Hopefully it would start happening sooner rather than later.

The scene was set as Kankuro held onto Konohamaru. Naruto tried to stop the situation but his heart was beating far too fast, and he felt as though he didn't quite know how to breathe.

He felt someone watching him and somehow he knew that, that someone was the very reason he hadn't slept the night before. That someone meant change was coming, and for some reason he couldn't bring himself to feel any type of fear. Instead he felt warmth pooling into his stomach. He was brough back to the realm of the living from his minor reverie as Sasuke was brought into the fray. The thing that startled him however was the deep voice that growled...

'' Enough.''

The voice was attached to the eyes that had watched him and the eyes had been attached to the body of a boy far older than he looked in his mental state as opposed to his years. Dark red hair rested on his head, his eyes were teal and covered in black markings. Love was written on his forehead in some form of sick mockery.

If he was the representation of love love then cupid was a whore not a cherub.

He was tall for his age and pale skinned but above all he was feral, and his eyes were looking right at him. The gaze was dark and possessive. When he asked for Sasuke's name he wasn't after him for his skills or because he wanted to battle.

He was after him to eliminate all potential threats to his, yes his, fox.

They left without really saying much to each other, but the red head caught the way the blond had averted his eyes in submission and the soft blush beneath the tender skin of his cheeks.

The message was clear between the two of them, even though it went right over the heads of the others.

_This isn't finished_.

Naruto was left with a glazed look in his eyes and a shiver in his bones, when he finally snapped out of it only one thing was on his mind, the word repeating over and over again. The world revolving around that one figure in Naruto's mind.

Gaara.

The very name was and absolution, a curse and a prayer all at once. It rolled off of Naruto's tongue like salvation and swept through him like a thunderstorm. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't function with him in his mind. It was as if he was being possessed, as if nothing else mattered.

And somehow nothing really did, only nothing was everything instead.

When night fell the sand came into Naruto's bedroom, dripping from the cracks in the ceiling, with it came Gaara no Subaku, demon child. The blond was awake and waiting on the edge of his bed. For what? He didn't know but at that moment something in him was screaming...

_Soon._

Gaara stalked towards him and smirked at the shy expression on the kitsune's face.

_Soon he'll be mine._

He placed his fingers under the blonde's chin and forced him to look up, startled blue eyes gazed into teal as their lips met. Perhaps if it was some else the kiss wouldn't have been so brutal, so very savage and so effortlessly loving, but this was Gaara and Naruto didn't want anyone else.

Gaara didn't ask permission with a gentle sweeping of his lips against Naruto's mouth instead he plundered into the silky cavern and left the blond panting for breath and clinging to him.

Gaara licked his lips, the taste of honey and something distinctly Naruto on his tongue. Softly he nuzzled his neck and inhaled the intoxicating scent of his soon to be mate, a very different feeling in comparison to the bruising arms he placed around the blonde's waist. Naruto shivered and tilted his head back, exposing his vulnerability to his savage husband. A willing sacrifice of the most beautiful kind.

His knees were weak and his body heated, as Gaara dove in for more nipping at his neck until he drew blood Naruto did nothing more than mewl and shudder. This wasn't a fight to be won or a game to be played. Everything that was happening had an undertone of love, deep and suffocating. This was forever and both of them knew that. This was the sunday morning they had waited for, and the rest they deserved. This was acceptance of the most brilliant kind. The kind far too tempting for anyone to really bother resisting.

As he tilted his head further back, laying down on the bed he tugged impatiently at the clothes on the sand nin. He wanted them off. Softly growling he pressed his hands on the red head's back, his nails becoming claws as he ripped off his lover's clothing leaving shallow cuts on his body. In response to his aggression his petit blond was showing Gaara's need grew, until it burst in a violent display.

He tore off the remnants of his clothes then removed his lovers in sharp swift movements. Hands reached for skin and moans filled the room. Gaara looked at the blonde's body and licked his lips. His nipples soft and pink were hard and pebbled and his need jutted out proudly from in between his legs, the pink head dripping thick streams of precum. Gaara placed his fingers on Naruto's bottom lip as he pressed their erections together.

''Suck.'' He ordered.

Naruto gaining his bearings blinked once, then smiled. His hands tugged at Gaara's hair and pulled him closer as Naruto whispered. '' Make me bleed.''

Gaara understood the command, and who was he to deny the lovely blond everything he wanted. Loosely spreading his legs, he hooked one leg over his shoulder and slammed in. Hard. Naruto's back arched, taunt and beautiful as he let out a keening groan.

Gaara himself gasped at the tight heat enveloping him. They quickly found their pace as Gaara left bruises on his hips and Naruto bit into the red heads and neck, trailing claws down his back.

Soon Gaara hit the spot that made his blond throw his head back and moan so beautifully. Angeling himself to hit that area, he drove into Naruto over and over again until the blond couldn't take anymore. His body shuddered and with one final groan Naruto spilled his seed, with a few more thrusts Gaara came inside of him.

The red head stayed buried deep within the blond as cum dripped down Naru-chan's thighs.

Even debauched as he was the blond still maintained an air of innocence, leaving Gaara to stroke his hair with one clawed hand the other cupping his cheek.

Gaara chuckled as he looked at the blond, his erection hardening again within the tight heat of the blondes body. ''You didn't think we were done, did you?''

Naruto looked up through hazy eyes. ''Oh.'' He said.

Garra smirked. ''Yes. Oh.''

The night passed on and by morning Naruto had collapsed. Gaara had finally been sated although Naruto's ability to walk would most like be compromised.

Naruto awoke clean, thanks to his lovely insomniac. He woke in the arms of said insomniac and as he snuggled deeper into his hold. Gaara growled, in a very possessive manner. '' Mine.'' As if it hadn't been printed on the blonde's skin.

''Yours.'' He replied anyway.

He meant that sentence whole heartedly. He was Gaara's and in turn Gaara was his.

That was the night promises were made. Unspoken as they were they were the things that bound two souls together. Unknown to them, they would be the things to hold together a lifetime. One that would be filled with great happiness and great misery, one that was deserving of those who had truly lived.

That was the night something beautiful truly started, and perhaps on another night like this one, a night where the stars his and the moon refused to shine, that very same something beautiful would end.


End file.
